Tightrope
by goinback2hogwarts
Summary: Based of of Tightrope by Paul Freeman. A bad-boy Edward, and a Cheerleader Bella, are pulled together by Alice and then one unexpected surprise can either bring them closer or tear them apart.


_**EDWARD'S POINT-OF-VIEW**_

"Edward! Get off the roof! It's time for school!" my annoying sister Alice yelled from behind my bedroom door.

I rolled my eyes as I put out my cigarette and threw it off the roof. Then I crawled through my bedroom and began to get ready. Ugh. I hate high school. I walked over to my closet and pulled out my favorite black skinny jeans, a white v-neck t-shirt, and a red Volcom hoodie. Within a few minutes I was dressed and in the bathroom finishing getting ready. I took out my hair gel and gelled my hair into its usual disarray. When I finished I examined my face. Ugh. I should really shave, but I'm running late as it is. Oh shit. I look stoned. Ugh. Whatever.

I sighed as I ran my hand through my dyed black hair, before I opened my mouth and made sure my tongue piercing was still there. Good, I didn't want to lose it again. Then I returned to my room and grabbed my beat up black backpack and left my room.

When I got to the kitchen Alice was packing our lunches. She did that everyday. I know for most kids, their mom's make their lunches, but my mom didn't. She never did. My mom is never really home. Neither is my dad, and when he is he is passed out drunk on the couch. My dad is an alcoholic, and once and a while, he is abusive. But lucky for us, he isn't home when we are so he never really has the chance.

Alice and I have practically raised ourselves. I'm a senior, and Alice is a junior. We are also completely different people. I'm sort of emo, and a skater. Alice is preppy, and a cheerleader. I smoke, and Alice won't even touch a lighter. I don't believe in a god, and Alice is very Christian. I'm 6' 1", and she is 5' 3". I listen to Rock, and Alternative. She listens to Pop and Country. The only thing we have in common is our parents, and the green eyes we inherited from my "mother".

I walked over to the fridge and grabbed a Monster. Then I turned around and embraced my little sisters appearance. She was wearing a pink pleated party dress from American Eagle (A/N: Picture in Profile) and gold troy gladiator sandals. Alice finished my lunch and went to put it in my backpack, but she froze as soon as she opened it.

She slowly turned around, holding my cigarettes as she said, "I thought you said you were going to quit?"

I sighed as I met her eyes, which were filled with pain, "I've been trying ok Ali. It's just really hard."

"Well…. Whatever. They're your lungs. I have cheerleading practice today, and then I'm going over to my friend's house 'kay?" Alice said as she went to grab her backpack and gym bag.

"Who's house," I asked, immediately getting protective.

Alice just rolled her eyes and said, "Bella Swan's. She's new to Forks High. She used to go to boarding school in Seattle but she decided now that her dad finally bought a bigger house, there is room for all of them. So she moved home. I've known her for a long time though. Cheerleading camps since we were like five."

"Huh…what do you mean all of them?" I asked, honestly curious.

"Well…. her parents divorced and she always lived with her dad, and when Bella was about 8, her dad got remarried. To Sue Clearwater, remember she used to live down on the reservation? So Bella has her two brothers, Jasper, her twin, Emmett, her big brother, he is your age. Then she also inherited Seth and Leah Clearwater as her new step siblings. Oh and that's not even the best part. She also has two half siblings. Alexis is 9, and Michael is 7." Alice explained as she looked out the living room window.

"What are you looking for?" I asked.

"Oh, Bella is picking me up today," Alice, said as if it were no big deal.

I just looked at her and then shrugged before I said goodbye and went to drive my Volvo to school.

_**BELLA'S POINT-OF-VIEW**_

"Bella! Wake up!" Jasper said as he shook me awake.

I looked up at the clock and it said 5:15. Ugh. Why did I always have to wake up so early?

"Ugh. Ok. Thanks Jazz," I said groggily as I sat up.

Jazz just chuckled as he said, "Come on, we got to get everything set up."

I nodded, but then groaned and muttered, "Why doesn't Seth have to do anything!"

"Because Seth is a freshman, and he'd probably mess it up," Jasper said as ruffled my hair.

I laughed as I got out of my bed and made my way downstairs to the kitchen. I opened the fridge and took out eggs, bacon, sausage, and syrup. Then I grabbed the bred and proceeded to make some French Toast with sausage and bacon on the side.

When I finished cooking I put it all on plates and set it up at the kitchen table as I went and woke all of my siblings up. I went from oldest too youngest because the oldest, **cough** **cough** Emmet **cough** **cough,** would take the longest. By the time everyone was up and sitting at the table it was 6:15. We said grace before we ate, and when everyone finished eating they went upstairs to take showers and get ready for the day, while I stayed downstairs to clean the mess. I washed 6 plates, 6 knives, 6 spoons, 6 forks, and 6 bowls, not to mention the left over dishes from when my Dad, and Sue came home late and ate leftovers. Then I cleaned off the counters, the stove, and the kitchen table. By the time I was done it was 6:45. That means I have 15 minutes to get myself ready. Crap.

I ran up the stairs, and THANK GOD no one was in the bathroom. So I jumped into the shower and took a 5-minute shower. Then I ran into my room and tried to find what to wear. I settled on ripped white skinny jeans, a black handkerchief tube top, and pink and black Puma cabana racer sneakers (A/N: complete outfit on profile). I quickly threw it on and ran into the bathroom in quickly applied black mascara, black eyeliner (liquid), silver eye shadow, and light pink lip-gloss onto my tan complexion. I looked at the clock, which read 6:55. So I threw my dark brown curly hair into a messy bun and ran back to my room. Then I grabbed my backpack, purse, iPhone, and keys.

When I got downstairs Alexis and Michael were already ready to go so I just brought them out to my Audi TT Coupe and began to drive them to their friends house. Since I have to be at school by 7:15, and they don't start till 8:15, I drop them off at a friend's house so they can go with them.

I had them dropped off at about 7:05. So now I had 10 minutes to get Alice, and get to school. So sped up.

10 Minutes Later…

"Oh my god Alice I'm so sorry! I cannot believe I got you late! I'm so sorry!" I started apologizing as we were running from the WAY back of the parking lot to get to the school building.

"Bella its fine! Stop apologizing!" Alice said as she giggled.

That is when, of course, it started raining. No not raining. Pouring! We started laughing harder as we ran through the rain. By the time we got in the school we were soaked, and laughing uncontrollably. As soon as I gained control of myself I took a step and slipped, knowing over someone with me. Someone, who has very VERY firm abs…

"I'm so sorry—" I began but Alice cut me off.

"Bells, its ok, it's just my big brother," Alice said, motioning to the hottest guy on earth who was standing in front of me, chains and all…


End file.
